


sohma clan™ group chat

by BookRockShooter



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another (Manga)
Genre: Family, Group chat, Sohma Kids, Texting, i love these kids idc, ig, sawa mitoma is my daughter, theyre modern let them text and meme and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: sinnamon roll: legally, we’re all childrenchizuuuu: “legally”sinnamon roll: except for Kinu and HibikaHiPikaPika: I’M STILL A CHILD AT HEART!!Father™: clearly-Fruits Basket Another, but the kids have a group chat together





	sohma clan™ group chat

**Author's Note:**

> hnhnhsn what are titles
> 
> one day i'll be over writing gc fics but today is not that day
> 
> i really dunno why i wrote this like it's like 3am and the idea of the furuba kids having a gc (since theyre more modern) just Hit Me and this happened like pls
> 
> anyway i've been thrown back into furuba bc of the reboot and i read furuba another in a day and i love these kids sm wow
> 
> enjoy?? ig?? h
> 
> also i rly hope the usernames arent confusing im sorry in advance if they are i tried to make them make sense usuing references and such-
> 
> \--
> 
> usernames:  
> Prince Charming - Mitsuki  
> Sawa - Sawa  
> Father™ - Hajime  
> sinnamon roll - Shiki  
> SORA!!: Sora  
> naps. - Riku  
> true pot - Michi  
> #notadoctor - Kinu  
> chizuuuu - Chizuru  
> HiPikaPika - Hibika

**Prince Charming has added Father™, Sawa, sinnamon roll, and 6 others to the chat.**

**Prince Charming has named the chat Sohma Clan™.**

**Prince Charming** : nice

**naps.** : 2 ppl here aren’t even sohmas

**Prince Charming** : honorary sohmas uwu

**true pot** : hell yeah we are owo

**naps.** : what is uwu and owo

**Father™** : not this again

**true pot** : sdfghjk

**Sawa** : ohmygosh

**Father™** : are you alright, Mitoma-san?

**Sawa** : y

**Sawa** : es

**Prince Charming** : ah maybe I shouldve asked b4 adding u mitoma-san sorry!!

**Sawa** : it’s f

**Sawa** : ine

**Sawa** : h

**Sawa** : brb

**SORA!!** : muu-kun!! u shld always ask b4 doin stuff liek tht!!! >:(

**naps.** : my eyes are bleeding

**SORA!!** : thts not nice rikkun :(((((((

**Father™** : I just remembered why I don’t text any of you

**#notadoctor** : now now hajime dont be rude to the children

**chizuuuu** : im not a chILD

**#notadoctor** : lmao

**chizuuuu** : >:[

**#notadoctor** : bby

**chizuuuu** : nO

**true pot** : tiny bby

**chizuuuu** : I hate this frickin family

**true pot** : chizuru legally Cant swear

**naps.** : tragic

**true pot** : drop an f for chizuru

**chizuuuu** : f for Fight me

**sinnamon roll** : legally, we’re all children

**chizuuuu** : “legally”

**sinnamon roll** : except for Kinu and Hibika

**HiPikaPika** : I’M STILL A CHILD AT HEART!!

**Father™** : clearly

**SORA!!** : okay haa-kuns name is still SO FUNNY 

**Father™** : why

**SORA!!** : bcuz ur a dad

**SORA!!** : duh

**Father™** : I’m too old for this

**Father™ has left the chat.**

**SORA!!** : NSJDSSKNDKSN

**Prince Charming** : and thats why hes my least favorite :///

**Sawa** : oh no

**Prince Charming has added Father™ to the chat.**

**Father™** : ,,,,

**Sawa** : also im okay now sorry chats just

**Sawa** : startle me

**Sawa** : but im okay!! and thank you for adding me here!!

**Sawa** : and calling me an honorary sohma I,, omg

**Prince Charming** : ofc mitoma-san :D

**Sawa** : :’)

**SORA!!** : sawacchi let me die 4 u

**Sawa** : wait no

**Author's Note:**

> okay gn i hope that if anyone read this you enjoyed it yeet yeet and idk i might write more if ppl like and enjoy sksks
> 
> have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
